


You make me wanna...

by GayForWerewolves



Series: So in lust with you [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (except if you read the first one lol you know it's not), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dori is going to be very upset about the laundry in the morning, M/M, Ori draws porn, Unrequited, and maybe slightly more so?, and then jerks off, because he's a precious SINnamon bun, turns out Ori is just as creepy about his feelings for Fíli as Fíli is for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's infatuation with Fíli is getting hard to handle. So Ori does the only thing he knows how. Draws out his feelings and then gets himself off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me wanna...

**Author's Note:**

> can easily be read alone but it's a follow up to Fíli story.

Ori sat down on the edge of his bed, already dressed for sleeping in just his smallclothes and a former shirt of Dori’s, slightly too big for him, and sighed to himself. He was worried about the calluses he was starting to form on his hands. But there was no scribe work needed at the moment, and moving the broken remnants of the once great statues that the dragon had destroyed was more important than cataloguing and dusting the mostly unharmed libraries. Working with his brothers was nice too, for once they were getting along (well, bickering slightly, but in a brotherly way instead of an actually angry way). Working close to where Fíli was working was nice too. More than nice, really. And almost past nice to someplace closer to awful.

Ori wanted to see more of the crown prince. And not just spend more time with him doing the same things they already did. He wanted to sit and watch Fíli at his forge, he wanted to watch him train, most of all, he wanted to see the face Fíli made when he felt pleasure. 

Ori had a very secret sketchbook, stashed in the dark place between bed and bedside table where he stored all his fantasies about the prince. Sketches and some detailed renderings cataloguing every erotic fantasy he had ever had about Fíli and all for his eyes only. He lit the lamp on the little table and fished down to wrap his fingers over the spine of the book.

The most recent picture was based more on real life then his erotic fantasies, Fíli wiping sweat from his brow when Ori had been sent to find him in the forges. Ori had drawn two versions. One, less detailed, just a bust sketched slanted to include an arm with Fíli’s shirt and leather apron sticking to his sweaty skin like they had been that day. The other was larger and more detailed and moved further into the realm of fantasy. Smithing shirtless wasn’t smart exactly, but that didn’t stop Ori (or anyone else, it was a common fantasy among dwarves) from dreaming of just how beautiful it would look if Fíli did. 

Ori had seen Fíli shirtless on many occasions, and fully naked several times while on the quest. He had tried to be subtle in his staring but the prince was just so _glorious_. All strong toned muscles and broad shoulders, a sprinkling of blonde hair dusted perfectly over his skin making him look as if he was made of gold when the sun hit properly. Ori couldn’t wait until the tradesmen of Erebor were back and the ink makers were back in business. He had enough money now. He would buy golden ink and the thin foils they sold to finally do justice to his many pictures of Fíli resplendent in the afternoon sun. Ori ran his hands over his most recent picture of Fili again and his fingers lingered on his left nipple where Ori knew, from when he had seen it on the quest, that Fíli had a silver hoop pierced through it. He licked his lips unconsciously and sighed.

Ori opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out his pen and ink. He flipped to a new page and thought about what he wanted to draw tonight. Fíli had looked gorgeous today but that was nothing new. He had had a bit of the clay he was using to make molds of the cracks in the walls smeared on his forehead and Ori had to resist the urge to go over to him and press close to gently wipe it off. Ori didn’t often add himself to his drawings but there _were_ a few more detailed full pages of what Ori thought they would look like together. And he found that he was in the mood.

Ori liked the idea of pressing his body close to Fíli’s, the prince’s hands digging into the soft chub at his sides as Ori pressed him up against a wall. Ori sketched furiously, tongue sticking out in concentration, occasionally swiping over his too dry lips. Fíli would make the best noises as Ori held him against the wall and kissed that annoyingly pretty mouth. Ori thought about how unfair Fíli’s mouth was and stopped to make a quick sketch of it in the corner. His moustache braids framed it perfectly, almost begging to be lightly pulled on while the breath was kissed out of the lips they hung on either side of. Ori drew Fíli’s mouth with a smirk. That’s when he most wanted to kiss Fíli, when he was about to do something idiotic or say something that shouldn’t be funny but was anyway. Ori wanted to know if Fíli tasted of the heavily spiced mead he seemed to favor and if he licked into the prince’s mouth would it be just as heady and intoxicating. He bit his lip and went back to his original drawing of himself pressing Fíli to the wall.

What would the prince’s thick and rough fingers feel like as they gripped his hips? He had felt the calluses from years of sword training and smithing when he’d grabbed Fíli’s hands to drag him to new and exciting places he’d found in Erebor (grateful for and also cursing the easy intimacy of friendship). Ori pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked over his drawing. It was just a sketch but this was a sketch page anyway, he decided, so he was happy with it. Ori was hard in his smallclothes and he was contemplating what to do next. He rubbed one hand over his nipples through his shirt, he had always been sensitive there, and whined but decided that he wanted to draw one more sketch on this page, to finish out this idea.

In his new sketch Ori flipped their positions and he had sketch Fíli pressing the sketch of him into the wall. Ori imagined that Fíli would press his thigh between Ori’s and grind against his erection. He always liked the thought of a Fíli who enjoyed hearing him moan and did anything to draw the sounds out of him. Ori bit harder on his lower lip as he drew Fíli sucking and kissing bruises into his neck, one hand toying with his chest while the other dragged through Ori’s hair.

Ori couldn’t take it any more. The sketch was barely fleshed out at all but he put the book to the side, haphazardly placing the pen and ink on his bedside table and pressing his freshly ink stained fingers to the straining bulge in his smallclothes, knowing the smudges would give away what he had been doing when Dori did the washing but not caring anyway. Ori rubbed his other hand over his nipples again and sighed. He shimmied down into a better position for this, head buried in pillows, back against the mattress, knees up and spread wide. Ori fished his hard cock out of his smallclothes and began a leisurely pace. He gathered the slick just starting to form at the head and used it to make the slide easier as he eyed the still open page of his drawing before screwing his eyes tight to just fantasize. 

Fíli on top of him, surrounding him, arms on either side of his body as he thrusted into him. The pace of Ori’s wrist sped up and his other hand pushed his shirt up past his nipples to rub and pinch at them. He knew what the prince’s fancy new bedchambers looked like, he had helped Fíli take his furs and blankets outside to air out the stale lingering scent of what was probably old dragon’s breath. Now they smelled like flowers. The same flowers that Ori’s new, less rich than Fili’s but still very nice, bedding smelled of. It was the only soap for linens that Erebor had at the moment and Ori turned his face to bury it in a pillow and imagine that it was Fíli’s bed he was on.

What would it be like to be fucked in a royal bedchamber? Would it be any different? Ori imagined that the lighting would probably be better and he would be able to see just how beautiful Fíli looked, his body slicked with sweat and glowing in the lamplight as he pushed himself and Ori higher into pleasure. 

Ori could never get the angle right to fuck himself on his own fingers for more than a few seconds before cramping up but oh he wished he could. The thought of what it would feel like, the desperate and unresolved desire, plus the slight drag of the small calluses that Ori had on his hands (they were nowhere near Fíli’s but they were different enough from the way his own hands usually felt that he could pretend) pushed Ori over the edge and he came, spilling onto his belly and getting his fingers sticky. Ori laid in bed, staring at his ceiling and letting his breath slow. He looked down at the mess he made and sighed as he shifted to pull a cloth from his bedside drawer to wipe himself up. He looked over at his book again as he tucked his now soft cock back into his smallclothes. He should probably feel bad about his feelings (essentially, obsession) with his friend, shouldn’t he? Dori would probably say yes. Yet, he couldn’t find it anywhere in himself to agree.

He checked the sketches and they were dry so he closed the book, wrapped the leather tie that kept it closed back around it and stashed it back in it’s secret hiding place. He put away his pen and ink and also shoved the soiled cloth back in the drawer, he could wash it in the morning. Ori blew out the candle in the lamp and curled up under his covers. And if he bunched his blankets up and dreamed that it was Fíli pressed to his back, well, there was no harm in that, was there?

**Author's Note:**

> This is as far as I plan on going with this idea but you never know.


End file.
